


Tale As Old As Time

by Giiacarq



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is Belle, Alex just wants an adventure, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angelica is in there for like .5 seconds, F/M, Gay, I keep changing the tags, I'm Bad At Tagging, John is Beast, John is kind of a dick at first, Laf is Lumière, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thomas is Gaston, Washingdad, but then he is not, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giiacarq/pseuds/Giiacarq
Summary: Alexander Hamilton arrived from the Caribbean as a kid. Years later he moves with his foster father to a little town where everyday is just as the other. He is sure that there has to be more than this provincial life.John Laurens is cursed and he is running out of time, but he has accepted it, because no matter how much he tries or how sorry he is. For who could ever learn to love a beast?(Or the Beauty and the Beast au no one asked for but everyone needed)Completed 06/20/17!





	1. A Curse is placed and a Beast is born

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind.  
But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again,the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21 st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Bonjour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He really is a funny guy that Alexander"

Alexander Hamilton was walking down the streets of the small and quiet town he lived in. He liked it here, he really did but...he always wished for more.  
People called him strange and stared at him when they thought he wasn't looking, but he didn't care in the slightest.  
His days were all the same. Get up, help his father, go out, find a little place where he could read and then go back home. Sometimes he would stop and chat with the others living there. He liked to talk to the baker, even tho he always sell the same bread, and he absolutely loved Angelica Church, the owner of the only bookshop in town, and funny enough, that's where he was headed. 

"Bonjour Alexander" the baker passed beside him carrying a tray full of fresh bread "Where are you off to?" he said while putting the food down for costumers to try it.  
"Good morning Monsieur, I'm going to the bookshop. I just finished this book about a beanstalk, and ogre and.." Alex started to tell him the story but was interrupted by the baker yelling at her wife for more bread.  
Alex rolled his eyes fondly and started walking again. He could see everyone starting their days, people buying fresh fruit and vegetables, girls laughing at the men trying to impress them, kids running around while their parents chased after them.  
He arrived at the bookshop a few minutes later. It was the best place in town if you asked him, the little bell announcing a client rang and Angelica appeared behind her desk.  
"Alexander! Good morning, finished already with the book?" Angelica was probably the nicest and scariest person Alex new, her and her husband John owned the bookshop, and she was always giving Alex the new books that arrived, and sometimes she would give him books that, in her opinion, were "something you must read before you die".

"Yes, I finished it yesterday and you were right, it was amazing" he said while returning her the book. "Do you have anything new?" 

"Not at the moment, sorry" and she really was sorry, Alexander liked that about her, she was always looking for more, just as Alex was.  
"Well" he said while climbing up a ladder "I'll just take this one if it's okay" he took a book with a blue cover, it was old and used, but it was his favorite.  
Angelica gave him a knowing smile "Again?, you must have read it a dozen times by now" there was something sweet and teasing in her voice.  
"Well, no matter how much I read it, it never gets boring" he said climbing down the ladder.  
They said their goodbyes and Alexander started walking, looking for the best spot to read. He decided to sit on a fountain, it was quiet, the only sounds made by the water and the sheep drinking it.  
"You know, this is such a great book, a castle, a prince, very cliche, but let me tell you a secret, I still love it" Alex told the sheep, sure enough, it didn't answer. So Alex kept reading. 

***  
"Wow! You didn't miss a shot Thomas!, you are the greatest hunter in the world" James Madison put the bird his friend had killed into a bag.  
"I know" Jefferson smirked.  
Thomas Jefferson was a handsome man. Tall, dark skin, curly black hair and a thousand dollar smile. He was dressed in his magenta hunter gear. But beneath the looks he was a cocky, self centered, selfish, pretentious man. Everyone either wanted to be him or date him.  
His best friend James Madison was a small guy next to Thomas, always sick and if you asked anyone they would tell you he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was loyal to no end. 

"No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl nor man for that matter" Madison started walking beside his friend.  
"I know, my friend, and I've got my sights set on that one" he said pointing to a man walking and reading.  
"The inventors son?" Madison's tone was incredulous  
"He is the lucky one! The man I'll marry" Thomas was walking toward Alex with Madison trailing behind.  
"But, he is..." James started to protest, but was cut off by Thomas giving him an exasperated look.  
"James, he is the best, don't I deserve the best?" Madison was about to respond, but Thomas started talking again "He is almost as handsome as me, so, I will woo him and he'll be the lucky guy that will marry me."  
They made their way to Alexander.  
People kept talking around Alex, and he was so into his book that he wasn't really listening. 

"He is a funny guy"  
"Always in a book"  
"He'll marry Jefferson! How lucky"  
"A pity he doesn't quite fit in" 

Thomas was trying to pass between all the people, pushing and not apologizing after. 

"He really is a funny guy"  
"Handsome but strange that Alexander" 

Alexander bumped into someone and looked up, he suppressed the need to roll his eyes at Thomas's smug smile. "Hello Alexander".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said tomorrow but I got excited, sorry if there are any mistakes! Tell me what you think in the commentst!


	3. The hunter and the genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not right for someone like you to read" Jefferson continued.
> 
> Alex looked up "Someone like me?"

"Bonjour Thomas" Alexander managed to smile but it quickly turned into a frown when Thomas grabbed his book "may I have my book back please?"  
"How can you read this? There's no pictures!" Thomas turned the book over, looking at it as if it could bite.  
Alex took a deep breath "Well, some people use their imagination" he tried to reach for his book, but Thomas was taller than Alex and it was out of his reach.  
"Alexander, it's about time you get your head out of those books" he tossed the book into the mud and Alex wanted to scream "and pay attention to more important things...like me!"  
Alex hurried to pick up the book and cleaned it with the hem of his shirt. "It's not right for someone like you to read" Jefferson continued.  
Alex looked up "Someone like me?" he asked, but Thomas kept talking as if he hadn't said anything. "If people read they will start to get ideas, they'll start to think!"  
"Thomas you are positively primeval" Alex walked past him but Jefferson put his arm around Alex shoulders "Why thank you, Alexander. Hey, why don't you come with me to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies." Jefferson talked about his trophies all the time, he was proud of each one of them, but Alex just found them barbaric.  
"Maybe some other time, I have to go and help my father" people would call Alexander crazy for turning down Thomas, but he couldn't be any less interested in the man.  
Madison suddenly laughed "Hahaha that crazy old loon needs all the help he can get!"  
Thomas and James started laughing and Alex was ready to punch them both "Don't you talk about my father that way!" Alex shouted at the men in front of him.  
Thomas smacked Madison in the head "Yeah! Don't talk about his father that way"  
"My father's not crazy! He's a genius" Alex was going to say more but an explosion in the back made him turn, and he saw it had come from his house. He ran towards it leaving the men laughing behind him.  
His father, George Washington, found him when he was a homeless kid. He had just became an orphan and he was a hungry and scared kid in a new country . George took him in and helped him. He taught Alex how to read and write, but he gave him more than an education, he gave Alex a family.  
George was an inventor and a really smart man, but sometimes his machines tended to explode.  
"Papa?" Alex entered the house and went down to the basement, that was also Washington's studio.  
"How on earth did this happened!? God dammit!" George was covered in ash. "I'm about ready to give up on this pile of junk!" he glared at the machine before kicking it.  
"You always say that" Alex remarked with a smile.  
"I mean it this time!" George huffed "I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work" he sat down on the floor like a kid being scolded.  
"Yes you will" Alexander handed his father a handkerchief to clean his face."and you will win first prize at the fair tomorrow, and become a world famous inventor!"  
George looked up at his son with a glint of hope in his eyes " You really believe that?"  
"I always have" Alexander smiled. He has always believed blindly in George.  
Washington stood up faster than what Alex thought possible. "Then what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time" he slide under the machine. " pass me that dog-legged clencher, yes, that one...So, did you have a good time in town today?" Alex gave his father the tools he needed while recounting the events of that morning. "And finally I went to the bookshop and got a new book" he hesitated before he spoke again "Father...do you think I'm odd?"  
Washington appeared from under the machine with goggles distorting his eyes "My son? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?"  
"Oh I don't know, is just I'm not sure I fit in here, there's no one I can really talk to" Alex gave his father a sad smile.  
"What about that girl, Angelica?" his father asked.  
Angelica was nice and intelligent, but he rarely got to see her outside the bookshop, he was about to answer when his father spoke " or that guy Jefferson, he is a handsome fellow"  
Alexander made a face " He is handsome all right and rude and conceited and ...he is not for me!" He was pouting, he new it was childish but he couldn't help it. He really didn't like Jefferson.  
George put a hand on his son's shoulder, Alexander immediately relaxing under his touch,and gave him a reassuring smile "Well, don't you worry, cause this invention is going to be the start of a new life for both of us. Let's give it a try, shall we?" 

The machine started screeching and whirling but then it stopped and started to chop wood, just as it was supposed to. 

Alexander's face lit up "It works!"  
"It does?" George , who was covering his face looked at the machine "It does!" They both hugged and laughed "Hitch up Blueskin son, I'm off to the fair!"  
"Goodbye father! And good luck!" Alexander waved at his father, pride written all over his face.  
"Goodbye Alex! And take care while I'm gone!  
Alexander stayed until he couldn't see his father anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laugh every time I write Jeffersin as Gaston.  
> Next chapter: G-Wash gets lost and we meet some very interesting people;)
> 
> Fun fact: George Washington had a horse that was called Blueskin
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments! Have a good morning/afternoon/night!


	4. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please, I meant no harm, I just needed a place to stay" he pleaded. 
> 
> The beast smirked, a wolfish grin "I'll give you a place to stay"

George and Blueskin continued their journey for about an hour, until "We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn" said George to his horse. He started to look around, see if there was any way back, and then stopped when he saw a sign ahead of him. It gave directions to two different paths, the one going right was dark and overgrown while the one in the left was more inviting.  
"Let's go this way" said George pulling Blueskin to the path on the right.  
Blueskin stared at both paths before going left.  
"Come on buddy, it's a shortcut, we'll be there in no time!" Blueskin hesitated before he started going right.  
A few minutes later the path got darker and more narrow. "This can't be right, where have you taken us, Blueskin?" Washington was getting nervous "we'd better turn and.." He was cut off when Blueskin started to neigh and retreat.  
"Whoa .. whoa...Blueskin! Whoa boy...look out!" A swarm of bats flew out of a tree and Blueskin started running through the forest, avoiding everything until he reached the edge of a cliff.  
"Back up! Back up! Good boy, steady. Steady!, good" Washington let out a breath of relief he didn't realize he was holding. "Good, now we just have to.." In that moment Blueskin bucks him off and runs away, leaving George alone. He started wondering what could've happened when he heard a low growl. George looked up and was met with a pack of wolves. He stood up and started running as fast as he could, not daring to look back. He could hear the wolves chasing after him. Suddenly he stumbled down a hill, and lands at the gate of a castle. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it, but it seemed to be stuck.  
"Help! Is someone there?" His voice filled with desperation and fear. George could see the wolves getting closer, he closed his eyes, preparing for what it was about to happen, when the gate creaked and opened up. He ran inside and slammed the gate in the face of the wolves, he left his hat on the the ground as rain begins to fall. George walked to the doors of the castle and banged on them until they opened up.  
The inside of the castle was dark but George could see it was big and filled with furniture covered in white sheets. But what he couldn't see was the person that had opened the doors. "Hello? Hello?" 

On a table near the entrance Lafayette and Aaron Burr were watching the stranger with curiosity.  
"Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods" Lafayette said, his voice just barely a whisper.  
"Keep quiet, maybe he'll go away" said Aaron, his voice also a whisper.  
George tried again "Is someone there?"  
"Not one word Laf, not one word" Burr warned his friend. He wanted to help this man, but at the same time he knew his master wouldn't be pleased with them.  
"I don't mean to intrude" said George "but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night"  
Lafayette turned to Aaron, looking like a child that just found a puppy.  
"Oh come on Burr, have a heart"  
Aaron huffed and put a hand over his friends mouth "Shhh, I have a heart, but you know the rules"  
Laf promptly proceeded to touch his lit candle hand to Aaron's hand. "Ow! Lafayette!"  
"Of course Monsieur, you are welcome here" said Laf completely ignoring Aaron and his complaints.  
George looked around in confusion "Who said that?" He picked up a candlestick for light, not realizing that he was holding the speaker in his hands. Laf tapped him on the shoulder "over here"  
George turned around, confusion written all over his face "Where?"  
"Allo" Lafayette tapped George on the top of his head and the latest yelped, and startled, dropped Lafayette onto the floor. Under his breath he whispered what Lafayette thought sounded a lot like "incredible"  
"Well, now you have done it Lafayette." Said Aaron approaching to George, a scowl on his face. Aaron Burr was a pendulum clock... that talked and walked "Splendid, just peachy.....oooow!" George picked up Aaron and started fiddling with him "How does this works?" Washington asked.  
Aaron looked outraged "Put me down! At once!"  
The inventor tickled Burr's feet, opened the front of Aaron, and began to play with his pendulum, until Aaron slammed shut the door on George's finger. "Sir! Close that at once!, do you mind?"  
"I'm sorry" George apologized with a sheepish smile "it's just that I've never seen a clock that..that...ahh-choo!!" Washington sneezed. He then proceeded to sniffle, the rain and the cold were making him sick.  
"Oh, you are soaked Monsieur! Come, warm yourself by the fire" Laf suggested, tugging at Washington's sleeve.  
He thanked the candlestick and followed him to a small room, with a fireplace and big comfy chair in front of it.  
"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here?" Aaron was trying to stop Lafayette and the unwanted guest. He was being quiet, for he didn't want his master to hear, but little did he now that the beast was watching them from above.  
George sat on the chair. Aaron saw this and exclaimed "Oh no, not the master's chair!" He was swept off his feet by a footstool "Oh my, I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this" 

The footstool, that was more like a dog George noted, situated itself under George's feet, while a coatrack enters and takes off his cloak "What a service!" George exclaims.  
"Okay, this has gone far enough!" Burr said "I am in charge here and.." He couldn't finish because he was run over (again) by a teacart that had a teapot above it. "Hello sir, my name is Elizabeth, but please call me Eliza, I thought you'd like some tea, it will warm you up in no time" said Eliza with a kind smile, while pouring some tea into a cup.  
Aaron looked up from the floor "No tea, no tea!!"  
George took a sip of tea when the cup said "Oh! His hands are cold, momma!" Phillip, the little cup said while he suppressed a laugh.  
"Cold?" George looked down at the cup startled before his face broke into a grin. "Oh! Hello!" 

Everything was fine until the door of the room slammed open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Lafayette's flames and the fire in the fireplace. Aaron dives for cover meanwhile Eliza starts to shake, and Phillip returned to the cart to take refuge from behind his mother. "Uh-oh" Phillip whispered to his mom.  
In the blink of an eye a beast appears in the doorway. He is in all fours, but George can't see anything else because of the darkness.  
"There's a stranger here" the beast growls his words.  
Lafayette was the one to answer "Joh....Master" he corrected himself when the beast glared at him " allow me explain, the gentleman was lost in the woods, and he was cold and wet..." Lafayette's last sentence was drowned by the very loud growl the beast gave, which put down his flames once again. Lafayette looked down, dejected.  
Aaron came out from under the rug were he was hiding. "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say I was against this from the start. It was all Lafayette's fault" The beast growled again making Burr shrink in his place.  
George looked around his chair and gasped when he saw the monster in front of him.  
"Who are you! What are you doing here!?" The beast demanded, his voice dropping dangerously low.  
George stood up from the chair, scared, and began to back away from the beast. "I was lost in the woods and...."  
"You are not welcomed here!" The beast shouted.  
"I'm sorry!" George exclaimed, he was staring at the monster now, unable to look away.  
"What are you staring at?"  
George eyes widened "noth..nothing"  
Washington turned to leave, but the beast ran towards him to block him.  
"So you've come to stare the beast, have you?" George could see the monster getting closer by the second, his heart beating faster every time the beast advanced.  
"Please, I meant no harm, I just needed a place to stay" he pleaded.  
The beast smirked, a wolfish grin "I'll give you a place to stay" he grabbed George by the collar of his shirt and carried him out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, and leaving Eliza, Phillip, Aaron and Lafayette alone.  
"Oh mon ami...what have you done" Lafayette whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So George meets the #squad and John is not happy
> 
> Next chapter: Alex makes a choice and John is really scaring him 
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments? 
> 
> Kisses for everyone!


	5. A Wedding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thomas, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say" 
> 
> "Say you'll marry me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! I know is short but there'll be a longer one on Monday!  
> Kisses and love for everyone!

Chapter 5 

"Oh boy! Alexander is gonna get the surprise of his life" Madison was walking besides Jefferson.  
Both of them, along with the whole town, stood outside of Alexander's house. All of them were dressed for a wedding. Men were drinking beer, women were dancing and some of Thomas's admirers were crying in the corner.  
"Yep, this is his lucky day" Thomas had a smug smile on his face. He directed his attention to the guests. "I would like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and...propose to the guy!" Everyone laughed at that. Like if Hamilton saying no was an option. "Now, Madison. When Alex and I come out that door..."  
"Oh! I know, I know!" Madison turned around and started directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride" until Thomas hit him with a baritone over his head. "Not yet" Thomas snarled.  
"Sorry" James rubbed the spot where Thomas had hit him. 

***  
As everyone was planning the big wedding, Alexander was sitting on a chair reading his new book. His day had been pretty quiet. Since his father had left the day before he had been reading, he cleaned the house and went to collect some apples.  
He was happy for George, but he was going out of his mind without talking to someone who didn't thought he was strange. Alex planned on taking a nap when a knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.  
Glancing at the door with a slight frown on his face he put the book down and went to open it. He reached a viewing device his father had made a few months back. When he peeked through it and saw no other than Thomas Jefferson, Alex moaned and rolled his eyes before pushing the door open. "Thomas, what a....pleasant surprise." He was trying not to sound too annoyed.  
"Isn't it though? I am just full of surprises. You know, Alexander. There is not a person in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..."Thomas paused to look in the mirror and smile "This is the day your dreams come true"  
Alex gave him a less than amused smile "And what do you know about my dreams Thomas?"  
"Plenty. Here, picture this." Jefferson plopped down in a chair and propped his mud covered feet up on Alex's book. He took off his boots and wiggled his toes. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting in the fire, and my lovely husband, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs." Alex looked at Thomas with utter disgust as the latest gets up and stands next to his face. "We'll have six or seven"  
"Dogs?" Alex asked innocently.  
"No Alexander, strapping boys like me!" Jefferson laughed.  
"Imagine that" Alex wasn't even paying attention anymore, instead he picked up his book and put it the shelf. But Thomas wasn't going to give up. "And do you know who that husband will be?"  
"Let me think" the shorter man responded with sarcasm.  
"You, Alexander!" Thomas cornered him, but Alex just ducked under Jefferson's arms.  
"Thomas, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say" poor Alex was getting nervous, not seeing a way out of this one . Meanwhile Thomas just pushed chairs and things out of the way until he got to Alex, and trapped him against the door. "Say you'll marry me" Thomas said with a cocky smirk.  
Thomas was really close now, but Alex, always so quick-witted had an idea and started reaching for the doorknob with one hand. "I'm very sorry, Thomas, but I just don't deserve you." Alex said, his tone full of fake sadness. He twists the nod with one quick movement and the door opened, Alex ducked under Thomas as he tumbled out the door and into the mud. Suddenly the band started playing and Thomas's boots were thrown out the door by Alex, who proceeded to slam it shut.  
Madison stops directing the band after sparing a glance at his friend, who was know covered in mud from head to toes. "So..how'd go?"  
"I will have Alexander, make no mistake about that!" Thomas snarled and started walking off, dejected.  
After everyone left Alex poked his head out the door. "Is he gone? He asked me to marry him!" He told to the chickens gathered around his porch. "Me, the husband of that boorish, brainless, ugh" Alex huffed indignantly. " 'Monsieur Jefferson', can you imagine?" Alex walked to the hills surrounding his home. He was talking to himself but he didn't care. How does Thomas Jefferson dared to ask such foolish thing. "Not me, no sir, I want more than this provincial life and I will not throw away my shot, mark my words, I will never be with Jefferson, never" he sighed "I want an adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want so much more than they've got planned"  
He laid down, and closed his eyes, but the moment was broken when Blueskin appeared, running into the open field, Alexander looked confused, and when he noticed George was missing his eyes went wide. "Blueskin! What are you doing here? Where is my father? What happened? Oh no, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!" Alex knew he looked like a crazy man, asking things to a horse, but he was starting to panic. He unattached the wagon from Blueskin and got up the horse.  
Blueskin took him thorough dark roads, and when they reached a gate, the horse seemed to hesitate.  
Alex got off the horse and as he entered the gates he saw his fathers hat on the ground.  
Alexander looked at the enormous castle that laid in front of him. "Father", and with that, he started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments pleaseeee? They really make me smile and I want to know your opinion! 
> 
> Next chapter: Alex meets John and shit happens


	6. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, but you must promise to stay forever" 
> 
> "You have my word"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank you guys! I can't believe people actually like my writing (brb crying from happiness)  
> Second of all. This will just get worse before it gets better. 
> 
> Enjoy the sadness and the angst.!!!

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we?. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we!? Serve him tea, sit him in the master's chair, pet the pooch." Aaron had been lecturing Lafayette for almost two days now.  
"I was trying to be hospitable" said Laf. He was feeling guilty and Burr didn't help much. Their master hadn't said anything to any of them, and if you ask Lafayette that was more scary than if he had yelled at them.  
Aaron was going on and on about how he was right. Neither one of them noticing the voice coming from the entrance.  
"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Father? Father, are you here?"  
\---  
In the kitchen of the castle Phillip hoped into the counter "Mom! There's a boy in the castle!"  
Eliza just rolled her eyes, she wasn't in the best mood since the events of the previous night. "Now, Phillip, I won't have you making up such wild stories"  
"But really mom, I saw him!" Phillip pleaded with his mom, who was preparing a bath for him. "Not another word. Into the top" Eliza said, her tone with a hint of anger. She was helping his son get cleaned when the door opened and Peggy, the feather duster, entered the kitchen. "A man! There's a man in the castle!" she grinned.  
"See" Phillip turned to his mom "I told you"

\----  
"Irresponsible, devil-my-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed..." Aaron was interrupted by another voice. One he didn't recognize.  
"Father?"  
Lafayette and Burr turned to the new comer with wide eyes.  
"Did you see that?" asked Lafayette, running to poke his head around the corner to get a better look of the speaker. "It's a man!" exclaimed Laf excitedly.  
Aaron in the other hand seemed exasperated "I know it's a man"  
"Don't you see? It's him! He's the one we've been waiting for. He has come to break the spell!" Lafayette answered, oblivious to Aaron's tone and chased after Alex.  
Burr didn't even have time to react "Wait a minute, wait a minute!" 

Alexander kept on walking down a narrow hallway. not noticing Lafayette and Burr opening a door were leading him to the tower his father was being kept at. At the sound of a creak Alex turned around. "Father? Father?Hello? Is someone here?" Alex feels a sudden rush " Wait! I'm looking for my father" he begins up the stairs, not realizing Laf is watching him. He arrived to what seemed to be the cell of the castle, and to his surprise it seemed empty. "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone..." his words were interrupted by a familiar voice "I-I-Is anyone there?" George's voice echoed from a cell. "Alex?" his father sounded so surprised and broken. "Oh dad!" Alex rushed to his father.  
"How did you find me?" Washington asked confused. Coughing before he reached for his son. Alex winced "Your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here" he was already making a plan, but his fathers grip tighten on him, snapping his attention back to him. "Alex, I need you to get out of this place" George said in a sudden rush, but Alex just stared at him. "Who did this to you?"  
"There's no time to explain. You must go! Now!" Alex didn't understand why his father acted this way. "I won't leave you" he said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Suddenly someone grabbed Alex by the shoulder and whipped him around, making him drop the torch he was carrying. The room became so dark except for beam of light from the skylight.  
"What are you doing here?" a low voice said, making the Alexander's skin crawl.  
"Run Alex!" shouted George but Alex couldn't move.  
"Who's there? Who are you?" after a few seconds Alex managed to make his mouth work again.  
"The master of this castle" the voice replied, Alex noticed it was really deep, almost like a growl, but that didn't stop him. "I've come for my father. Please let him out, can't you see he's sick?"  
"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here" the beast said with a tone of finality.  
"But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!" Alex almost begged, he was getting desperate.  
"There's nothing you can do. He is my prisoner!" The beast raised his voice, making the room tremble.  
"Oh, there must be some way I can.." Alex could hear the person (he assumed it was a person) walking away when an idea struck him "Wait! Take me, instead"  
The beast seemed to pause at this. His tone was softer when he spoke "You would take his place?"  
"No Alex! You don't know what you're doing!" George told his son, who was oblivious to the situation.  
But Alex continued as if George hadn't said anything. "If I did, would you let him go?"  
The beast thought about it for a moment, before making a decision. "Yes, but you must promise to stay forever"  
Alex pondered the situation but soon realizes he can't see the captor. "Come into the light"  
There was a pause, and then a beast-with the head structure and horns of a buffalo, the jaws, teeth and mane of a lion, the arms and body of a bear, and the legs and tail of a wolf. The only human thing were his hazel eyes-appeared in the light.  
Alex looks, his eyes growing wider until his legs give in and falls back to George, who is quick to respond. "No son! I won't let you do this!"  
But Alex is quick to regain his composure. He closed his eyes and tacked a deep breath before responding. "You have my word"  
"Done" the monster smiled without any joy behind it. Alex kneels down, the weight of his decision finally settling in.  
The beast moves fast, unlocking the cell and George rushes over to his son. "No, Alex. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life.." but he couldn't finish. The beast grabbed him and dragged him downstairs.  
"Wait!" Alex looked up frantically, he could hear his father calling for him "Wait!" , but he was gone. 

George was at the exit of the castle. "Please, spare my son!"  
"He is no longer your concern" his captor told him, and proceeded to put him inside some sort of carriage. "Take him to the village" and with that, George was gone. Alex, after seeing his father, started to cry silent tears.  
What had he done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, hope you liked this chapter!  
> Kisses for y'all! 
> 
> Next chapter: We learn his name. Dinner time!  
> We meet some more interesting people


	7. John Laurens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "John"
> 
> "So-Sorry?" 
> 
> "That's my name. John Laurens"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was like should I post another chapter today or nah  
> Please enjoy !

Lafayette was walking up the stairs, trying to keep up with his friend.  
"Master?" Lafayette said keeping his volume low, as not to startle him.  
"What!" the beast snapped.  
Lafayette paused before continuing "Since the guy is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer him a more comfortable room." the beast growled angrily at him but kept walking. "Then again, maybe not"  
Neither one of them said a word for the rest of the way. 

They entered the cell where Alex was still crying. "You didn't even let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say goodbye." Alex sounded broken. That made the creature deflate. "I'll show you to your room"  
Alex's head snapped up. "My room?" he asked surprised "But I thought.." he made a vague gesture indicating the cell.  
"You wanna stay in the tower!?" The gentle tone that the beast had used was gone, making Alex jump a little, but he regained his posture fast. "No"  
"Then follow me" he started leading Alexander to his room.  
As they continued walking, Alex began to leg behind. He looked at the horrible sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. He gasped and walked a little faster to catch up with the beast.  
For its part, the beast was carrying Lafayette as a light source. He casted a glance at his prisoner and noticed a tear form in the corner of the boy's eye.  
"Say something to him" Lafayette encouraged him.  
"Hmm? Oh." he turned to Alex "John" he said.  
Alex looked at the beast surprised but not really following "So-Sorry?" he cursed his words for failing him, he was always so eloquent but it seemed as if the fear and sadness had overpowered him.  
"John" the beast repeated a little louder "That's my name. John Laurens" 

Alex stared at the beas..at John, before answering "Alexander Hamilton"  
Lafayette nodded his head in approval and signaled his friend to continue. "I hope you like it here. The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish. Except the West Wing." John began to explain, but the last sentence sparked Alex's curiosity. "What's in the West Wing?" Alex said looking intrigued.  
John stopped angrily "It's forbidden!"  
Lafayette gave him a look but remained quiet.  
John started walking again and Alex reluctantly followed. They kept on walking until they reached a white double door. Alex realized this must be his room. John opened it and Alex couldn't help but stare in awe. It was huge but he didn't have time to appreciate it for long before John spoke again. "Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you" he said tenderly. "Dinner, invite him to dinner" Laf whispered in his ear.  
John, growing angry said "You...will join me for dinner, that's not a request!" and with that he leaved, slamming the door behind him.  
Alex, terrified, runs over to the bed and kneels beside it.  
Finally breaking down and crying. 

***  
"Who does he think he is? No one says 'no' to me!" Thomas was ranting at Madison, he had been in the tavern for about an hour now, drinking and cursing.  
"Damn right!" was James response.  
"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear. " Thomas kept talking. He couldn't believe Alexander ha said no, to him!  
"More beer?" James asked.  
"What for, nothing helps, I'm disgraced." He was mopping and he knew it, but it was the most embarrassing moment of his life.  
Madison looked up at his friend "Who, You? Never. Thomas, you've gotta pull yourself together" he hated to see his friend like this. "It disturbs me to see you this way, looking so down in the dumps. Look, every guy here would love to be you, Thomas!" at that everyone cheered and Madison continued "You are everyone's favorite guy! You inspire by you and it's not hard to see why!"  
Thomas started to look at his friend, the hint of a smile on his lips. "No one's slick as you! And there is no man in town half as manly."  
James helped Thomas up his chair and into the common room of the tavern. People had already started to gather around and Madison took this at his advantage. "No one fights like Thomas!" Madison shouted  
"No one is better at wrestling!" Charles Lee said.  
"For there's no one as burly and brawny" a girl cheered and let out a yelp when Jefferson lifted off her feet.  
"I have biceps to spare" Thomas said, gaining confidence by the second.  
"No one shoots like Thomas!" Samuel Saebury said. 

"What a guy! Thomas!" Everyone cheered and kept drinking, laughing, until the door burst open revealing George Washington looking frantically. "Help! Someone help me!"  
The crowd went so quiet you could hear a pin drop.  
"George?" Someone asked  
"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got him! He's got him locked in a dungeon." George said, not being able to form coherent phrases.  
"Who?" Madison said, a little worried for the man.  
"Alexander. We must go. Not a minute to loose" George was going from person to person until he gets to Thomas.  
"Slow down George. Who's got Alexander locked in a dungeon? " Thomas asked, talking to George as if he was stupid. But Washington didn't even notice. "A beast! A horrible monstrous beast!" George said.  
There was a pause and then everyone started to laugh and mock him.  
"Is it a big beast?" Lee asked George  
"Huge!"  
"With sharp and cruel fangs?" John Adams said trying to hold his laughter.  
George, oblivious to the fact that he was being mocked kept answering "Yes, yes! Will you help me?"  
Thomas grabbed George by the shoulder "Alright, old man. We'll help you out" he smiled  
Washington looked relieved "You will? Oh! Thank you, thank you!  
Thomas nodded at some of the men around him and before George could react he was being thrown and locked out of the tavern. 

"Crazy old George, always good for a laugh!" said George King  
And Thomas eyes sparked with an idea "Crazy old George huh? Madison, I've been thinking, that wacky old coot is Alexander's father, and his sanity is only so-so" he said with a grin. Madison just looked at him, waiting for his friend to finish.  
"I promised myself I'd marry Alexander and that's exactly what I will do"  
Thomas started to whisper his plan to Madison, who was grinning like a mad man. "Your marriage we soon will be celebrating!" James cheered and the crowd followed. 

Thomas had a plan, and it wouldn't fail. 

\----  
George was in the empty, snow covered square. "Will no one help me?" He said to no one in particular. He will rescue his son, whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Comment what you think ;) , sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Next chapter: dinner (for real this time) 
> 
> Kisses for everyone!


	8. Be Our Guest part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, where is he?" 
> 
> Burr looked at him "Who? Oh! The boy. Yes, the, uh, boy. Well, actually, he is in the process of..., you see the weather isn't really..., giving the circumstances.." Aaron could see his master becoming angrier by the second, so he sighed in defeat, and finally said "he is not coming"

Chapter 8 

Alexander had stopped crying long ago, but he was still on the floor, he couldn't find the strength to move. All the things he had lived in the last few hours had drained him.  
He didn't know how much time had passed,when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
"I thought you might like a cup of tea" a voice said from outside, the words were kind of muffled because of the door, but Alex knew that the speaker was a woman. He got up and opened the door. He wasn't expecting what he saw.  
"My name is Elizabeth, but please call me Eliza, it's nice to meet you" said the light blue teapot.  
"But you...ah...but..I" Alexander was, for the first time in his life, speechless. He gave a few steps back before bumping into something.  
"Ow, careful!" said the wardrobe with a smile  
"This is impossible" Alex breathed "I know it is, but here we are" Herc said, his tone kinder "The name is Hercules or Herc, and you are?" he had a deep voice Alex noted, he stood dumbfounded before realizing the wardrobe Hercules had asked him something. "Oh! Umm...Alexander Hamilton. Alex"  
"I told you he was pretty, mom!" a teacup said, while tea was being poured into him.  
Eliza smiled fondly at his son "Yes you did Phillip"  
The cup made his way to Alex, who picked it up with a small "thank you" and a smile.  
Before Alex could take a sip Phillip spoke again "Wanna see me do a trick?" Not waiting for a response, the cup took a big breath and proceeded to puff it out his cheeks, making small bubbles appear at the top. Alex laughed, and decided he liked Phillip.  
Eliza chided him, but returned her gaze at Alex. "That was a very brave thing you did" she told Alexander  
"Yeah, we all think so" Hercules said reassuringly.  
Alex couldn't help but to give a sad smile and a sigh. "But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything" he wanted to cry again, but he took a few calming breathes.  
"Cheer up, it'll turn out all right in the end" Eliza tried to make Alex feel better, giving him a few comforting words was a way to start. "Oh! Look at me! Jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table" she gave Alex a smile and left with Phillip behind her muttering a quick "goodbye".  
The room was once a again silent.  
Hercules approached Alexander carefully "Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers!" He said excitedly. Herc opened his doors and moths fluttered out, making him shut the doors quickly. "How embarrassing! Sorry Alex, it has been a while since someone needed something nice to wear." Herc said apologetically. "Let's try one more time" he opened the doors, one by one, and this time no moth flew out.  
"There we go" Hercules used one of his doors as an arm and pulled a green suit. "Ah! This one! You will look incredible in this"  
Alexander must admit that it was a really beautiful suit, but he had made up his mind. "That's very kind of you" Alex said giving Hercules a genuine smile "But I'm not going to dinner"  
"But you must!" Hercules would have said more if the door hadn't interrupted him.  
A clock came into the room smiling politely. "Ahem, Ahem, dinner is served" 

***  
John had been pacing back and ford in front of the chimney for about fifteen minutes. Lafayette and Eliza were watching their friend without saying a word.  
"What's taking him so long? I told him to come down. Why isn't he here yet!?" John growled, he was getting impatient. He had told Alexander to accompany him for dinner, and had sent Burr to get him twenty minutes ago, so where was he?  
"Oh, try to be patient John, the boy lost his father and his freedom, all in one day" Eliza reminded him.  
Lafayette cleared his throat before speaking "Um, mon ami. Have you thought that, perhaps, this man could be the one to break the spell?"  
"Of course I have. I'm not an idiot" John replied angrily, he had been thinking about it since Alexander walked through the door.  
"Good" Lafayette said, ignoring his tone "You fall in love with him, he falls in love with you, and...Poof!...the spell is broken! We will be human again by midnight!  
"Oh, it is not a that easy Lafayette, this things take time" Eliza, always the voice of reason, reminded him.  
Lafayette looked at her and in a low voice, almost a whisper said "But the rose had begun to wilt"  
"It's no use, he is so handsome, and I'm....well, look at me!" John made a vague gesture with his hands  
Laf and Eliza shared a look.  
"Well, you must help him see past all that" Eliza was kind when she spoke, trying to lift his friend's spirit.  
Suddenly John seemed small when he spoke. "I don't know how" he said truthfully. It had been years since someone entered his castle, and he had never felt this way. He wanted Alex to like him, but he didn't know how to make that possible.  
"Well, you can start making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman" Eliza said, her tone had a hint of authority. John would never admit this, but he was kind of scared of Eliza. So he did as he was told.  
"Ah, yes. When he comes in, give him a dashing smile. Come on, show me the smile" Lafayette encouraged his friend.  
So John smiled, showing his ragged fangs.  
"Mmm..maybe not" Lafayette said after a few seconds, earning a glare from his friend.  
"Don't frighten the poor boy" said Eliza  
"Impress him with your wit" added Lafayette  
John was trying to keep up with them, taking mental notes.  
"Shower him with compliments"  
"But be sincere"  
"And above all..."  
"You must control your temper!" Both said at the same time.  
The door creaked open, making John turn fast to welcome Alexander, but was greeted by a nervous looking Aaron Burr. "Uh, good evening"  
John's expression changed from expectant to angrily. "Well, where is he?" he asked growling  
Burr looked at him "Who? Oh! The boy. Yes, the, uh, boy. Well, actually, he is in the process of..., you see the weather isn't really..., giving the circumstances.." Aaron could see his master becoming angrier by the second, so he sighed in defeat, and finally said "he is not coming"

There was a pause and then "WHAT!?" John shouted, making the whole castle rattle. He started running towards Alexander's room, with his friends trying to catch up with him.  
"Your majesty! Your grace! Let's not be hasty!" Aaron tried to reason with him.  
They arrived at the room, and John started banging on the door . "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" he yelled  
"I'm not hungry" Alex's reply was almost immediate.  
"You'll come out or I'll... I'll break the door!"  
John was about to knock the door down, when Laf interrupted. "Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the boy's affection"  
"Please, attempt to be a gentleman" Burr pleaded.  
"But he is being so...difficult!" John said the last word a bit louder so that Alexander would hear it.  
"Gently, gently" Eliza said.  
"Will you come down to dinner?" John said dejected.  
"No!"  
John looked at his friends, frustrated.  
"Suave, genteel." Burr reminded him.  
John bowed at the door "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner"  
"Ahem, we say please" Aaron whispered.  
John looked at him, dejected "...please"  
"No, thank you" Alex said, his tone gave away that he was angry.  
"You can't stay in the forever!" John was furious.  
Alex scoffed "Yes I can!" he said provokingly.  
"Fine! Then go ahead and starve!" John turned to the rest "if he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!" and with that he ran back down the hall.  
Eliza was the one who broke the silence "That didn't go very well at all, did it?"  
"Lafayette" Aaron turned to him "stand watch at the door and inform me immediately if there is the slightest change."  
Lafayette took a guard position next to the door. "You can count on me, mon capitan"  
Burr turned to Eliza "Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up" 

***  
John arrived to his room, knocking over and destroying things in his path. "I asked nicely, and he still refused! What a...what does he want me to do? Beg!?" he knew he was talking to himself, but he didn't care. Shaking with anger he picked up his magic mirror "Show me the boy"  
The mirror shined, glowing green, revealing Alexander in his bedroom talking to Hercules.  
"Hey, the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" Herc was almost pleading.  
Alex seemed disturbed, angry and sad, all at once "I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!"  
John set down the mirror. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm just fooling myself. He will never see me as anything...but a monster."  
In front of him, another petal fell off the rose. "It's hopeless" 

***  
Alex's door creaked when he opened it, he looked both ways, making sure nobody heard him, before he started walking.  
Near him Lafayette and Peggy were dancing and kissing, until Laf heard Alex leaving his room. He accidentally dropped Peggy, she looked at him surprised.  
"Zut alors! He has emerged!" 

In the kitchen Eliza was trying to make his son go to sleep.  
"But mom, I'm not tired" Phillip said with a yawn. Eliza just rolled her eyes fondly and helped him into the cupboard.  
"Sure you aren't"  
It took a few seconds before Phillip was snoring. 

"I cook all day like a slave and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!" said the stove  
"Oh stop whining" said Eliza "it's Ben a long night for all of us"  
"Well, if you ask me, he was just being stubborn, after all, the master did say 'please'." Aaron interjected.  
"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper he will never break the..." Eliza was cut off by the door opening and Alex walking through it.  
"Splendid to see you out and about, monsieur" Aaron greeted him. "I am Aaron Burr, head of the household" he leaned to shake Alex's hand, when Lafayette appeared and pushed him aside.  
"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette" at Alexander's panicked expression Laf added with a chuckle "But please, call me Lafayette or Laf, it's a pleasure to meet you Alexander" they both shacked hands with a smile.  
Aaron was trying to talk around Lafayette "If there's anything that we can...do to make your stay more comfortable, please, don't hesitate in asking" Burr said, shoving Lafayette to the side.  
"I'm a little hungry" Alex replied sheepishly  
Eliza's face seemed to lighten up by this "you are? Oh! He's hungry! Stroke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china!" she said excitedly.  
"Remember what the master said" Aaron whispered to Eliza.  
"Oh nonsense, I'm not letting this man starve" Eliza rolled her eyes.  
Aaron was trying and failing to stay calm. "Fine. Give him a glass of water, bread, and then..."  
"Burr, I am surprised at you" Lafayette interrupted "he isn't our prisoner, he is our guest! We must make him feel welcome here!" He smiled and turned to Alex "Right this way"  
"Well, keep it down, if the master finds out about this...it'll be our necks!" Burr pleaded  
Lafayette dismissed him "of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little...music?" Lafayette opened the door and let it close, sending Aaron flying across the room, screaming somethings that sounded a lot like "Music!?"

Alexander sat at the end of a long table. Lafayette was in the center of it, under a light that made him look like he was under a spotlight. A big smile was on his face when he spoke.  
"Monsieur Alexander, it is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I actually wrote this chapter a few days ago but it got deleted. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Comments and kudos really make my day. 
> 
> Next chapter: dinner part 2 
> 
> Who is your favorite character so far?


	9. Be Our Guest part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you realize what you could have done?" 
> 
> "Please, stop! No!" 
> 
> "Get out!!!! GET OUT!!!!"

"Be our guest! Put our service to the test, just tie your napkin 'round your neck monsieur, and we provide the rest" Lafayette said. Alexander proceeded to do as instructed and looked expectantly at him. "We have Soup du jours, hot hors d'oeuvres, try the grey stuff, it's delicious!" Laf put a tray full of food, and Alexander didn't waist any time, he started to eat and enjoy the spectacle all the plates, forks, spoons and candles gave him. 

After some time Lafayette approached his new friend. "Like it?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you" Alex responded after finishing his dinner. 

"You know, ten years we've been rusting, needing much more than dusting, needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle, flabby fat and lazy. You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!" the candlestick laughed.

Hamilton was about to respond, but the utensils started to dance and sing. Eliza served him tea. She and Lafayette seemed thrilled to have a guest, they talked and laughed, and when the show was over and dinner was done, Hamilton applauded. "Bravo! That was wonderful!"

Aaron approached him "Thank you, thank you, monsieur. Good show, wasn't it?" he said, suddenly his face changed "Goodness! Will you look at the time. Now it's off to bed, off to bed!" 

Lafayette stood next to Burr, while Alexander looked at them with awe in his eyes.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle after all." Alex said with the joy and wonder of a little kid.

Aaron looked scandalized "Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" he smiled, then a spoon passed them running and he looked at Lafayette indignantly. "Its was you, wasn't it!"  
Lafayette looked betrayed and started to fight Burr.

"I, um, figured it out for myself" Alexander said, successfully stopping the fight. "I would like to look around, if that's all right" Alex said shyly.

Laf's anger vanished in a second, his frown replaced by a grin."Oh! Would you like a tour?" he said excitedly. 

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Burr turned to Laf "We can't let him go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean." he said with a pointed look at his friend.

Alexander gave him the most charming and innocent smile he could manage. "Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

"Well, actually, ah yes, I do!" Burr said flattered, and with an air of superiority.

The three of them started walking around the castle. Burr was taking the role of tour guy quite seriously, but Alexander was truly enjoying himself, it was the first time since his arrival that he felt happy and astonished, in the good way.  
"As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I?" Lafayette rolled his eyes at the joke and Alexander snickered "Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the--monsieur?

Aaron turned back to the group and Alexander isn't following anymore. Burr sees him beginning to climb the grand staircase. He and Lafayette ran up to him and jump in front of him, blocking Alex the progress upstairs.

Alexander turned to his tour guides "What's up there?" he asked.  
"Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring." Aaron replied quickly, earning a smack in the back of the head from Lafayette.

Alexander's eyes lit up with a sudden interest "Oh, so that's the West Wing."

Lafayette looked at Burr "Nice going!" he said sarcastically 

Alexander looked up, as if trying to see between the walls "I wonder what he's hiding up there." he said more to himself.

"Hiding? Pfff, The master is hiding nothing!" Lafayette tried to reassure the man, but Alexander wouldn't give it up so easily.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." said Hamilton trying to go up the stairs, but they dash up and block him.

"Perhaps monsieur, you would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to..." said Burr nervously 

Alexander, again stepping over them, interrupted him "Maybe later."

Lafayette blocked him again. "The gardens, or the library perhaps?"

That las one made Alexander's attention snap back to them. "You have a library?" he said amazed

Burr looked relieved and excited "Oh yes! Indeed!"

"With books!" Laf added

"Gads of books!"

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!"

" Cascades..."

" ...of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper..." Burr finished. 

Lafayette and Burr began marching off, still talking about books, and Alexander began to follow,but something stops him,his curiosity overtakes him, and he turns back to the West Wing.

A small look won't do any harm, right?

He started to go up the stairs, his excitement and confidence begins to dwindle, though, when he enters the hallway leading to beast...John's lair. As he walks down the hall, he stops and looks in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting his concerned look. He wanted to get out, but it was as if something in there was calling him, so he started to walk again.  
When he reached the end of the hall and finds a closed door with gargoyle handles he stops completely. This is his last chance to turn, he doesn't want to be caught by Burr or Lafayette. Or worse, he doesn't want to be surprised here by John. But his curiosity is bigger than his fear, so with a deep breath he reaches out and opens the door. Alex entered the room and began to explore. He is shocked by everything he sees. I looks as if the room hasn't been used in years.  
He almost knocked a table over, but he catches it before it crashes on the floor. He kept walking, but something on the wall caught his attention. It looked like a portrait, but it was torn and shredded., so he can only see part of a it.  
Alex reached out and lifted the shreds of the picture to reveal a man with so many freckles Alex thinks they look like stars in the man's face, curly brown hair on a ponytail and hazel eyes. 

Alex was about to leave, when a glow from the back of the room stopped him. He completely turns around and sees a rose under a bell jar. He walked over to it, his eyes  
transfixed on the glowing item. He took the jar off, leaving the rose exposed. He hesitates at first, but then reaches to touch the rose. But as he is about to, a shadow falls over him. John had been on the balcony, and upon seeing Alexander he jumped back into the room, snatching the jar from Alexander's hands and slamming it back on the rose. He then turned to Alexander, a furious expression on his face. 

"Why did you come here?" he said with a snarl.

"I'm sorry" Alexander said, backing away scared.

"I warned you never to come here!" John was getting closer, and with every step forward, Alex gave a step back.

"I didn't mean any harm." Alex put his hands in front of him, as if talking to a dangerous animal, which he supposed, John was.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" John shouted, he began to trash at the furniture.

Scared Alexander kept taking steps back until his back crashed with the door "Please, stop! No!" Alexander said pleading

"Get out!!!! GET OUT!!!!" John finally snapped and screamed at Alex. His growl and howling made Alex bolt out of the room, not looking back.

 

John calmed down, and then, realizing that he might have destroyed his chances with Alexander, fell into despair.

 

Alexander grabbed his coat and rushed down the stairs, passing a confused Lafayette and Aaron Burr. 

"Wh- Where are you going?" Lafayette asked, following Alex with his eyes.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Alexander responded, his throat tight from fear and unshared tears.

"Oh no, wait, please wait!" Burr begged 

Lafayette was going to say something else, but Alexander slammed the door behind him, an the only thing they could do was bow their heads in sadness.

Alexander got on Blueskin and began to ride through the forest as fast as he could. 

Suddenly Blueskin came to a halt. Alexander confused looked up and froze. 

Wolves were watching him. He gasped and pulled the reins, ready to flee.

Blueskin started to run from side to side, they managed to keep the wolves at bay, until they reached a frozen lake.

Blueskin's and Alexander's wight were too much and the ice collapsed beneath them. The wolves chased him into the water,some began to drown, but Blueskin was able to get out of the water before they could drown too. 

The horse and Alex ran into a clearing, but were fast surrounded by wolves. He bucked, throwing Alexander off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch. The wolves began their attack on Blueskin, howling and growling, but Alex  
came to his rescue and beated the animals away with a stick he found on the snow covered ground. One wolf grabbed the stick in its mouth and broke half of it off, leaving Alexander defenseless. Another leaped at him, grabbing the corner of his cloak and dragging him to the ground, getting a scream out of him. He couldn't fight anymore.

He looked up and saw a wolf about to jump on top of him. Alexander closed his eyes. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see the wolf get cought mid-air by John.  
He threw the wolf away, then standed between the wolves and Alexander. 

They lunged at each other. One ripped a hole in John's shoulder, and the others focused their attack on that spot. Finally, John threw a wolf against a tree, knocking it out. The others turned and ran in fear. Laurens turned  
back to Alexander, -who couldn't manage to move-, looked at him despairingly, and then collapsed. Alexander, grateful to be alive, turned back to Blueskin and began to get on him. He was ready to leave, but something inside him made him turn back. He got off Blueskin and walked over to the fallen beast. 

It took some time, but he managed to get John on Blueskin's back, and just like that, he started walking back to the castle, with John unconscious and the snow beginning to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! Hope you all had an amazing Valentine's Day!  
> As always, comments and kudos are so so so appreciated.
> 
> Next Chapter : John's POV!!!


	10. John's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mon ami...What happened?"
> 
> "I screwed up Laf, I screwed up and now he is gone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is John's POV when Alex escaped, enjoy!  
> Here we get to see some back story of our dear Laurens! Yeii!
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments???

"Why did you come here?" he said with a snarl.

"I'm sorry" Alexander said, backing away scared.

"I warned you never to come here!" John was getting closer, and with every step forward, Alex gave a step back.

"I didn't mean any harm." Alex put his hands in front of him, as if talking to a dangerous animal, which he supposed, John was.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" John shouted, he began to trash at the furniture.

Scared Alexander kept taking steps back until his back crashed with the door "Please, stop! No!" Alexander said pleading

"Get out!!!! GET OUT!!!!" John finally snapped and screamed at Alex. His growl and howling made Alex bolt out of the room, not looking back.

* * *

John felt miserable. 

He had heard the door slam shut and knew that Alexander was gone. He had snapped at Alex because he was curious.  
Truth be told, he didn't know what could happened to the rose, but now it didn't matter. Alexander was not only gone, but he was also terrified, John could see it in his eyes moments before he ran away. He would never come back, and it was all John's fault.

He walked to the opposite wall, the one that had his portrait on it, or at least what remained of it. He remembered the day he posed for it, it had been a beautiful day outside and he had been forced to pose for hours, but the result had been amazing, and now it was just a reminder of a life he had lost. He slid down the wall and took one pice of the shattered mirror. The first time he saw what that witch had done to him, he thought it was some kind of joke, a thing that would go away in no time at all, but as weeks passed and nothing changed he started to get scared.  
His reflection didn't scare him anymore, it had been years until he had looked himself in the mirror again, but now, the only thing he saw was a monster in the mirror. A monster that cursed his castle, his friends and everyone around him, just because he couldn't let go of his pride. He didn't deserve Alexander, he didn't deserved a second chance. He didn't know how much time had passed until Lafayette knocked on his door, and without waiting for a response came in. 

"Mon ami...What happened?" he asked softly, his dark eyes fixed on John.

"I screwed up Laf, I screwed up and now he is gone" he sobbed. "I'm so sorry" John added after a few seconds.

Lafayette looked at him, not really following "What are you sorry for?" confusion evident on his voice.

"Because I don't deserve to have my life back, but you do. You, and Herc and Peggy and Eliza, even Burr. You all have a curse and it's all my fault, and when the person who can break the spell arrives I behave like a beast" He was looking down, not being able to face his friend.

Lafayette took his hands, careful not to burn John "John, look at me", it took a few seconds, but Laurens Finally looked up "It will be okay, Alexander..."

He was about to say something else, but John interrupted him, "Is gone. He was so scared and I didn't do anything to stop him, Laf"

"Then go after him and apologize, but go now, before the snow turns into a blizzard. Go after Alexander, and help him see that you are not the monster you try so hard to convince everyone you are" 

John stood up with hesitation, but then started running after a few seconds, a determined look on his face. Leaving Lafayette alone with a smug smile.

* * *  
John couldn't find Alexander anywhere. He was about to give up when a sound caught his attention. 

There was a howl and then someone screamed.

Alex. 

John started to run as fast as he could, it took him less than a minute to locate Alexander, he was on the floor. His eyes closed.

Abut to be attacked by a wolf. John ran and caught the animal mid-air. He started to fight, Alexander opened his eyes and looked at John with a mix of emotions. The wolves kept coming, but he would die before seeing Alexander get hurt. Suddenly he felt pain shoot through his shoulder, he could feel every bait, every scratch, but that wasn't important right now. With one last rush of adrenaline he managed to get rid of the wolves, but after he did all the force seemed to leave him, making him weak. He wanted to tell Alexander how angry he had made John, and how stupid it was for him to run away like that. But mostly he wanted to apologize, to beg for a second chance. But nothing came out of his mouth.

The last thing he saw was Alexander's eyes, watching him with surprise and gratitude, and with a fire that not even John had managed to burn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but I wanted to post something because I'll be on exams next week and I won't be able to post in a while.  
> Hope you like it!  
> Please comment and leave kudos !
> 
> Next Chapter: Alex helps John, and G-Wash has a plan.


	11. Forgiveness, can you imagine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"
> 
> Alex looked at him incredulously "Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, life got in the way and I couldn't write anything, but I'm back!! I hope you like this chapter!

It took some time but Alexander managed to get back to the castle. Snow kept falling, and John was still unconscious but Alex approached the door and, after a moment of hesitation, knocked on it. Much as the first time, the door opened revealing no one. Alexander entered the castle. Out of the corner of the hall appeared Lafayette, his eyes went wide the moment they landed on Alex.

"Alexander? What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone confused and with a hint of concern.

"I...I need help, he is too heavy.. I-I tried to carry him, but I just..I just need help. Please" 

Lafayette's expression changed from confused, to realization, to finally settle into a shocking understanding and worry. 

He disappeared for a few moments, motioning for Alexander to stay where he was, he returned after a few minutes with Hercules, Eliza, Burr, Peggy, and some other pieces of furniture that Alex didn't recognize, trailing behind him. 

It took a lot of effort and time, but they finally managed to get John into a room with a fireplace on it.

After getting John settled, Alexander started recounting the events of the evening and after a few hours of no one knowing really what to do John started to move, and after a few seconds,he woke up. 

It took a few minutes until Alex was pouring hot water out of Eliza, he soaked a rag in the water and turned to John, who was licking his wounds, Alex gave him a scowl. 

"Oh, don't do that" Alex said approaching John with the rag , but John just growled in response and tried to get out Alex's reach. 

"Just hold still!" Alexander said frustrated.  
When the rag touched John's wound he roared in pain, causing everyone to jump.

"That hurts!" John growled 

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much." Alex retorted rolling his eyes

John gave him a look "Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

Alex looked at him incredulously" Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

John opened his mouth to respond, but had to stop and think of a good  
answer. 

"Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" he smiled triumphantly, but his smile was wiped away when Alexander spoke with authority. 

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" 

John raised his hand to give Alexander another point, but when he found he didn't had one he lowered his hand and bowed his head in something that looked like shame. This made Lafayette, Burr and Eliza stare at him in shock. Alexander moved the rag closer to the wound "Now, hold still…This may sting a little"  
John gave a grunt and greeted his teeth when the rag with hot water touched him, but otherwise stood still. 

Alex hesitated before opening his mouth "By the way, thank you, for saving my life." he said tenderly. 

His tone took John by surprise. He looked at Alex with wide eyes, but his voice was soft when he spoke "You're welcome"

***

The tavern was empty, except for Thomas Jefferson, James Madison and Charles Lee. They are sitting at the table.  
It was dark, the only light coming from a flickering candle.  
The three men looked at each other in silence. 

Lee was the first one to speak "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while." he said slowly, his face showing something like boredom. 

Thomas pulled out a sack of gold and tossed it in front of him without breaking eye contact. Lee took out a piece, and smiled "Aah, I'm listening" 

"It's like this." Thomas began " I've got my heart set on marrying Alexander, but he needs a little...persuasion."

"Turned him down flat!" Madison said laughing, earning a glare from Jefferson and an amused smirk from Lee.

"Everyone knows hir father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle..." Jefferson continued ignoring Madison.

Lee returned to looking bored "George is harmless." he assured, ready to leave the conversation. 

"The point is" Thomas raised his voice "Alexander would do anything to keep him from being locked up." 

"Yeah, even marry him!" Madison added.  
This time, Jefferson gave him a threatening look, which makes him shrink a little on his chair. 

"So you want me to throw his father in the asylum unless he agrees to marry you?" Lee said, seriously. Thomas and James nodded in agreement. "Oh, that is despicable." Lee said, his face splitting into a grin.

"I love it!"

***  
George was at his house, packing clothes and maps, anything he might need. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get him out of there."

George closed the door and started walking. A few minutes later Jefferson and Madison arrive at the house. Thomas knocked on the door with more force than necessary "Alexander! George!" 

When no one answered he kicked the door open. 

Madison looked up from behind him, a sight of relief escaping his lips when he noticed no one was home. "Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all." He started to walk, but stopped when Thomas grabbed him by the neck and dragged him outside.

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." Thomas snarled "Madison, don't move from this spot until Alexander and his father come home." He said, leaving James on the side of the house and leaving on a carriage. 

James looked betrayed "But, but... aww, damn it!" He pounded the side of the house making a pile of snow fall on his head. 

This was going to take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think! 
> 
> Next chapter: Alex begins to like John?


	12. First Date pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next night John invited Alex for dinner and this time, he said yes.

A few days had passed since the accident. After cleaning John's wounds Alex went back to his room, too tired to even think about leaving again. The next night John invited Alex for dinner and this time, he said yes. 

"Umm...Hercules?" Alexander had been staring at the ceiling for almost an hour, when a thought occurred to him.   
Hercules had been humming a tune Alex didn't recognize, but turned when he heard his name. "Yeah?" 

"What am I going to wear?" 

Hercules looked taken back "What do you mean? Where are you going?" he asked confused.

Alexander suddenly realized he hadn't said anything about his plans for dinner. "Oh! I am...I am having dinner. With John." he said simply. 

Hercules looked at him as if Alex had just grown two heads. "You are having dinner with John..and you happen to mention it now!?" 

"Yes?" Alex looked at Hercules sheepishly.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR!?" Hercules all but screamed 

Now it was Alex's time to look confused "I don't now..that's why I just asked" 

The next hour was a blur.   
Clothes flying everywhere, shoes and hats, shirts and suits scattered all over the floor. 

Alex tried on five different looks until...

"Perfect" Hercules said with a smile "Perfect for a first date" he said in a booming voice.

Alexander's cheeks turned a deep red. "It's not a date Herc, we are just..having dinner, starting over" 

Alexander left but Hercules's grin never did. 

***  
"Lafayette! Help me!" John yelled "Please! It's an emergency!"

Lafayette, hearing his friend, dropped everything and ran. He arrived to the princes's room, out of breath and a worried look on his face. 

"What is it mon ami!? Are you hurt!?" 

He looked up and saw John holding two different shirts. "Which do you think I should wear tonight?" 

Lafayette stared at John for a really long time. "John, I think we must have a talk about the definition of 'emergency'" 

Laurens huffed. He had checked with Eliza the menu for the night, and with Burr's help he had coordinated everyone. The only thing left to do was decide what to wear. He had been at it for at least an hour. 

"John...are you? Nervous?" Lafayette asked cautiously.

"Pff, me? Nervous?" He forced a laugh, but he could see that Lafayette wasn't buying any of it. 

"Yes. I am" he said defeated.

It was the first time he would be able to have a real talk with Alexander, and he was about to throw up. 

"I don't even know how to start talking to him! What do I even say? 'Sorry for keeping you prisoner, scaring you and making you run away?'" John wanted to cry, when had he become like this. 

"Laurens, he will like you. Just start with small talk, like your hobbies or your favorite book" Laf smiled warmly at his friend. 

John returned the smile. Got dressed and an hour later he was ready for dinner. 

"Let's go" John started walking, leaving Lafayette and the security of his room behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Comment your thoughts :) 
> 
> Next Chapter: The Date


	13. First Date pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I saved his life! Doesn't that count for anything?" John was exasperated.
> 
> "It made him say yes to dinner with you, didn't it?"

John was ten minutes early, so he decided to double check everything.  
He was about to look at the menu for the third time when Eliza cleared her throat. 

"John, sweetie, you need to stop" 

"Stop what?" he looked at Eliza innocently 

"You know what. You are making everyone nervous" John growled at her, but Eliza was having non of that "don't give me that attitude Laurens" she said in a commanding voice. 

John was about to answer when the door to the dining room opened and Alex entered the room, fidgeting a little with his hands and avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

John's scowl disappeared almost instantly. He stared at Alex until Eliza gave him a little push. "Right, um Monsieur Hamilton, thank you for joining me tonight" he bowed his head a little. 

Alex looked up at John. "Please, call me Alexander or Alex" he said with a neutral tone. 

"In that case, please call me John" 

Both men stared at each other unsure of what to say or do. 

John opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. 

Thankfully Burr entered the room in that moment announcing that dinner was ready, saving John of further embarrassment. 

The food was delicious, it always have been. The music was beautiful and Eliza, with Lafayette's help had really made the room look magical. Everything was perfect. 

Well, except for the awkward silence that had fallen between Alex and John. This went on for about fifteen minutes, until Alex spoke. 

"This is really good" he said with an awkward smile. 

John looked at Alexander "Mm? Oh! Yeah, it... certainly is" he returned the smile. 

"Ask him something" Eliza whispered to John. 

"So, Alexander, how are you?" 

If Eliza had hands she would have smacked John across the head.

"Fine" Alex responded nonchalantly. There was something unreadable in his eyes "I mean, I am a prisoner, I don't know anything from my father and I almost died. But, I am fine, thanks for asking " Alex smile was full of sarcasm. 

John was shocked "You can't talk to me like that" he growled.

"What are you going to do? Lock me up in a tower?" Alex's tone was more of a challenge 

"Maybe I will" John was starting to get up when Lafayette entered the room. 

"Master, can I talk to you outside, please?" he said in a rush. 

John got up and pushed the table making everything on it shake, but Alexander's eyes never left him.

John was about to ask Lafayette what was it that he needed when he received a glare from him. "What-are-you-doing!?" he hissed "You are supposed to be starting over! Not making everything worse!" 

"Me!? He is the stubborn one who won't let things go! He said loud enough for Alex to hear it. 

"John, he won't forgive and forget unless you give him a reason to" 

"I saved his life! Doesn't that count for anything?" John was exasperated.

"It made him say yes to dinner with you, didn't it?" Laf said smugly. "He is something else, our petit lion" 

Johns let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Fine, I will try" he said with a somewhat forced tone. 

He re-entered the room without looking at Alexander. He notices that the man was now standing up and, although he wasn't looking at him, he could feel the other man's eyes burning holes through him. 

"What? Did you wanted to check if the dungeon was clean enough for me?" Alex said. 

John was about to snap at him again, until he remembered what Lafayette had said. He took a deep breath before talking. 

"Look, I am sorry. I know you hate me, and I know I haven't been good, but all I ask is for one more chance. Let me start over, I promise you it will be different this time." John said with all the sincerity he could.

Alex looked at him for a long time. "Fine, you win." He said with a bit of hesitation.

John smiled, making a vague gesture for Alexander to take a sit. 

John knew he had to say something. He needed to gain Alexander's trust. "My favorite animals are turtles" he said sheepishly. 

Alex looked at him strangely. "Turtles" he repeated.

John smiled "Yeah, I know they aren't the greatest animal, but...I have always liked them." John looked at Alex and kept going. "I love to paint, but it has been years since I have even hold a brush. I am afraid of small spaces and my favorite season is winter" he finished. He was about to apologize for rambling when he saw that Alex didn't said anything, but stopped when Alex spoke a few seconds later.

"I like to write, and to read." he gave a small smile "Scratch that, I love to" he hesitated for a second before adding " I am afraid of storms, hate them, and I also love winter,  
but the cold is some times too much, I like spring better." 

And so, dinner went on, both men laughing at each other's stories. When they finished eating John walked Alex to his room, kissing his hand and saying good night.

Alex told Hercules everything, and went to sleep with the though that maybe, just maybe, John wasn't that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are really appreciated! 
> 
> On a more serious note:  
> Yesterday I had a bad experience with a family member. I came out as bi almost three years ago now, and I am proud of who I am. But yesterday someone from my family said some pretty biphobic stuff, and I just wanted to say: Be proud of who you are. People may not always accept you, but those who don't like who you are doesn't deserve to be in your life. You are you, and that's enough. Be proud, be kind and always be yourself. 
> 
> Lots of love.


	14. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you...do you like it?"
> 
> "It's wonderful"
> 
> "Then it's yours"

Things got better after that day, Alex and John spent almost every moment together. John discovered that Alex loved to write, that he could speak for hours about anything that he found interesting. He also told him about his fear of storms, he told him about his past, the way his mother had died, how alone he was until Washington had found him....and John had promised himself to never let anything or anyone hurt Alex again. 

John had told him about his life before becoming a beast, but the truth is he spent most of his time listening to Alex, there was something so mesmerizing about the way he talked, his eyes lit up with the same fire John had seen many days before. 

And those eyes. John could stare at them all day without getting tired. 

It happened one cold morning, snow was beginning to fall and Alex wanted to go outside. He was walking along side Blueskin and John couldn't stop staring at him from his room. Laf and Burr at his side. 

"I've never felt this way about anyone." John said excitedly "I want to do something for him" 

He started thinking, but after a few minutes of nothing he looked down, discouraged. "But what?" John said lamely.

"Well, there's the usual things--flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..." Burr started until Laf interrupted him, looking scandalized.

"Ahh, no no!! It has to be something very special. Something that sparks his inter--wait a minute!" His eyes lit up and made a gesture for his two friends to get closer. 

***  
John was leading Alexander across the hallways "Alex, there's something I want to show you." 

John started to open the door, then stopped and stared at Alex with a wide grin "But first, you have to close your eyes." He looked funny at John, but closed his eyes anyway.

John made a funny face to make sure Alex couldn't see him, and then opened the door. Leading Alex in.

"Can I open them?" Alex asked with a smile and a bit of impatience in his tone. 

"No, no!" John said rapidly, he then cleared his throat and more calmly added " Not yet. Wait here."

John walked away to draw back the curtains, letting the light into the room. 

"Now can I open them?"

John smiled tenderly at him "Yes, open them"

Alex opened his eyes and his jaw dropped.

The room was a library. An enormous library filled with more books than Alex had ever seen. His eyes widened at the sight. 

"I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!" He said like a child looking at the sky for the first time. 

Suddenly John seemed nervous, not meeting Alex's eyes. "Do you... do you like it?

Alex couldn't stop looking "It's wonderful." He whispered 

"Then it's yours."

Alex looked at John and hugged him. "Thank you so much"

John was frozen for a second, and then he hugged Alex back, smiling. 

Both men started walking around the place, oblivious to the fact that Eliza, Phillip, Lafayette, Peggy and Burr were watching them. 

" Oh, would you look at that?" Eliza said with a knowing smile.

"Ha ha! I knew it would work." Laf added, obviously pleased with himself. 

Phillip just looked lost "What? What works?" 

Aaron just nodded, his face neutral as always "It is very encouraging." 

Peggy bounced up and down "Isn't this exciting!"

" I didn't see anything." Phillip complained 

"Come along, Phillip . There's chores to be done in the kitchen" Eliza said 

"But what are they talking about? What's going on?" Phillip whispered to his mom. 

Everyone just continued walking, leaving Phillip with a frown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Literally the worst month and a half ever. I got dumped and it was horrible, I failed a super important test, I got sick and ended up in the hospital, plus school is kicking my ass, and my family is just being an ass. 
> 
> But I love this story and I love you guys and I ain't going nowhere. 
> 
> Hope you liked this short but cute chapter. Let's call it the calm before the storm. 
> 
> Comments and kudos really make my days.
> 
> Lots of love


	15. There's something sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's wrong?" 
> 
> "It's John"

Alex woke up with bags under his eyes. He had been reading until he passed out, but although his body was sore and he was barley awake he felt happy. He felt warm on his chest, and he liked it. 

A few hours later there was a knock on his door. He looked at Hercules who just gave him a shrug and then proceeded to go and open it. 

"John! What a surprise" he said, feeling his heart skip a beat. 

Huh..he would have to think about that later. 

"Good morning Alexander" John sounded nervous. "I was wondering if you uh...wanted to have some breakfast and then spend the day outside" he said in a rush, and as an after thought he added "with me." 

Alex just smiled "I'd love that" 

"Great!!...uh..I mean...great, yes..I will see you downstairs" and with that he left.

Alex closed the door with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Herc asked him after he had -quite dramatically- fall into his bed

"It's John" 

"What about him?" Herc asked suspiciously 

"I think I like him..." 

Herc proceeded to make a noise that was more like a squeak.

"Don't. I just like him, nothing more, so...stay cool" Alex said, but he was blushing.

Herc just laughed. "Yeah man, whateeever you say"

***  
Eliza served breakfast and Alex started to eat it as soon as a plate was in front of him. He looked over at John and had to use all his willpower not to laugh. 

John was eating with his whole face. 

Phillip clears his throat and nudged a spoon near John, who took it as if it was going to bite him. 

After watching John struggle for about ten minutes Alex sighed, not without fondness, and lifted his bowl, John doing the same. 

-  
After breakfast John showed Alex the courtyard. He was walking along Blueskin. 

"Can you believe how mean he was , and now he is just so...kind?" Alex told the horse. "I wonder how I didn't see it before" 

There were some birds and Alex shoved a handful of seeds at John, who looked at Alex expectantly.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked with a frown

Alex rolled his eyes. "Feed the birds" he said simply 

"Feed the...what?" 

"Feed the..." 

"No, I heard you the first time...just..how?" John asked. 

Alex looked over at the beast and felt a pang of sadness "Have you never done it?" 

John just shook his head. 

"Come on, I'll teach you" 

John spend about an hour feeding the birds with Alexander. He was so happy. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him with anything that wasn't fear. 

John was about to suggest going inside, when a snowball landed on his face.

And a war started. John dumped a huge pile of snow on Alex, making him fall and John laughed until Alex threw another snowball, that landed in his mouth.

Eliza, Phillip and Laf were watching them from the window. 

"Well, there is something there" Laf smiled

"What?" Phillip asked 

"This is great! Let's go tell the rest" Eliza hopped down the counter and started walking 

"What is there mom?" Phillip asked once again 

Laf chuckled, but Eliza just kissed her son's forehead. "I'll tell you when you are older" 

-

"Monsieur Hamiltom, I would be honored if you joined me tonight." John said after hours of playing with the snow. 

"Where are we going, Monsieur Laurens?" Alex said 

"Dancing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!!! Tell me what you think in the comments? 
> 
> On a side note, I'm writing another story about Alex and John living the apocalypse. So go read it if you want angst and pain! 
> 
> Next chapter: tale as old as time


	16. Tale As Old As Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tonight's the night!" Laf said excitedly 
> 
> "Laf, I don't think I can do this" John said hesitantly

"Tonight's the night!" Laf said excitedly 

"Laf, I don't think I can do this" John said hesitantly 

He was taking a bath, Laf helping him get ready for the night. He had invited Alexander to a dance, then he realized that...he didn't quite remember how to dance. 

Lafayette rolled his eyes not without kindness. "There is no time to be timid. You must be bold! Daring!" 

John perked up at that. 

"Yes...Yes! Bold. Daring" he said getting out of the tub and shaking himself dry. 

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love." Laf was walking animatedly around the room. 

"Yes, I -- I con--No, I can't." John said defeated. He just couldn't do it. 

That made Laf stop in his tracks "You care for the boy, don't you?" he asked seriously 

"More than anything." the prince answered honestly.

"Well then you must tell him" Laf finished tenderly. 

A coatrack had been cutting John's hair, when he was done it stepped back to reveal his work. 

"Voila. You look so...so... " Laf started 

"Stupid." John finished. 

He was wearing pig-tails and baby blue bows.

"Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more off the top." Laf said trying to lighten the mood. 

The coatrack started to cut and chop his hair again, when Burr entered the room, a smile on his face. 

 

"Ahem ahem ahem. Your man awaits."

John took a deep breath. 

"I'm ready" 

***

Alexander descended from the stairs using a blue suit. He looked like an angel John thought. The suit making his eyes spark with that fire John had seen for the first time. It all seemed like a lifetime ago. He, on the other hand, was using a golden suit. Laf nudged him from behind the curtain. With a new air of confidence John descended and met Alexander at the landing. Arm in arm, they descended the last section of stairs and continue on their way to dinner. Eliza's voice can be heard from her cart. 

"Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little change Small to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast." her voice was full of affection and wonder. 

John extended his hand and Alex took it, being led to the center of the room. They started dancing, their movements as smooth and synchronized.

 

" Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before, ever just as sure As the sun will rise Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange, Finding you can change, learning you were wrong Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast. Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast." Eliza finished her song. 

Alexander rested his head on John's shoulder, and the later had his head on Alexander's, both men with smiles on their faces.

"Off to the cupboard with you now, Phillip. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love." Eliza said. 

Phillip slides off the cart and hopped out of the room, stealing one last glance at Alex and John, who have moved to the balcony under the stars. 

"Alex? Are you happy here with me?" John's tone was full of hope. 

Alexander looked up at him and " Yes." He said hesitantly. He looked off into the distance. 

"What is it?" Laurens asked. 

Alex took a step back "I wished I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him, you know?" 

A look of disappointment crossed John's face, but was quickly replaced with one of excitement.

"There is a way. Come with me" 

Both men went to John's room, where he hands Alex a mirror. "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see." John explained to the clear confusion in Alex's face. 

Alex took the mirror and with a shaky voice he said "I'd like to see my father, please."

The mirror shined into life, Alex having to turn his head at the sudden light. When he looked again he saw George fallen in the woods, coughing and clearly lost. Alex is shocked, and looked at the mirror with despair. John, looking at the mirror over Alex's shoulder looked concerned and guilty. 

"Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone!" Alex said, his voice full of distress.

John turned to look at the rose, he closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. "Then...then you must go to him."

Alexander's face snapped up "What did you say?" 

"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner." John explained, his voice was neutral, but Alex could hear the pain in it. 

"You mean...I'm free?" Alex asked in amazement.

"Yes." 

"Thank you." he then turned to the mirror "Hold on, dad. I'm on my way." 

Alex turned to leave, but then he turned back, giving the mirror back to John. 

"Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me." John said with a sad smile. 

"Thank you for understanding" Alex said, touching John's face with his hand, and then he walked away. 

Alex rushed by Aaron who was just entering the room. 

"Well, your highness. I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you." he said proudly.

"I let him go." John said in almost a whisper 

"Ha ha ha, yes. Splend.....You what? How could you do that?" He said rising his voice in shock 

"I had to" the prince clarified.

"Yes, but why?" Burr said amazed 

"Because... I love him." John said painfully 

***

Burr finished telling the rest of his friends about the prince's decision.

"He did what?!?!" Everyone said in various states of shock.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true." Burr said with a sigh 

"He is going away?" Phillip asked Eliza 

"But he was so close." Laf said, not being able to believe it.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Eliza stated 

"That's it, then. That should break the spell!" Laf said excitedly

"But it's not enough. He has to love him in return." Her voice full of sorrow.

"And now it's too late" Peggy said.

It was too late.

There was a sudden noise, a roar full of sorrow and anger. 

The sound of a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me???? I love you all???? 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, I really really loved it. 
> 
> Comment and kudos make my days!!!


	17. Kill the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster."

Alex had been looking though the snow, calling his fathers name when, finally he found him face down in a snowbank.  
He put him in Blueskin's back and started to go back home. 

"Please stay with me. Please." Alexander whispered to his father. 

When they returned home, they went up the stairs not noticing the man hiding behind a tree. 

Madison watched with wide eyes and a smirk "Oh, they're back" he whispered to himself and ran back to town.  
\---  
George opened his eyes just to be met with a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. "Alex?" he asked, a little bit dazed. 

"Shh, it's alright dad. I'm home." Alex whispered"

"I thought I'd never see you again." George said hugging his son. 

"I missed you so much." Alex said after a pause. 

Both men let go and Alexander stood up to sit on a chair next to the bed. George looked at Alexander, his eyes widening with a realization.

"But the beast. How did you escape?" he asked, voice tainted with fear and amazement.

Alexander scratched the back of his neck" I didn't escape, dad. He let me go." he said, a sad smile in his face

"That horrible beast?" Washington asked in disbelief 

"But he's different, now. He's changed somehow." Alexander was about to say something else when there was a sudden sound coming from his bag.

George and Alex shared a glance before the latest reached to open the bag revealing the magic mirror and something else. 

No, not something. Someone. 

Phillip rolled out of the bag. He looked at both men before speaking. "Hi!" he said excitedly 

"Oh, a stowaway." Alex laughed

George's face split into a grin "Why, hello there, little fella. Didn't think I'd ever see you again." 

Phillip turned towards Alex, a look of question and hurt in his face. "Alex, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

Alexander was shocked by the little cup's question "Oh, Phillip. Of course I do. It's just that..." 

There was a knock at the door. Alex stood up and opened it revealing Charles Lee standing on the porch. 

"May I help you?" Alex said cautiously.

"I've come to collect your father." Lee said matter of factly. He stepped aside to show the Asylum's wagon behind him.

Alex seemed taken back, closing the door a little. "My father?"

"Don't worry, monsieur. We'll take good care of him." Lee smiled, but his smile lacked compassion. 

Hamilton opened the door all the way, standing in the middle. "My father's not crazy!" He said, his voice getting louder.

"He was raving like a lunatic" said Madison emerging from the crowd that had formed outside. "We all heard him, didn't we?" 

"Yeah!" the crowd responded

"No, I won't let you." Alex warned

George emerged from the house. "Alex?"

"Ah, George. Tell us again just how big was that beast?" Madison said mockingly. 

"Well, he was..is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet." George explained, making gestures with his hands for emphasis.

The people laughed at him. 

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that." Madison deadpanned

George was getting frustrated "It's true, I tell you!" 

Lee waved his arms ordering some of his men to grab Washington "Take him away!" he said.

"Let go of me!" George struggled to get away from the men's grip, but he was still weak. 

Thomas had been watching from the side. He approached Alexander with a lazy pace. 

"No, you can't do this!" Alex said to Lee, grabbing his arm. 

Lee just shakes him off laughing and walking away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Alexander. It's a shame about your father." he said coming up behind him. His voice dripping with sarcasm." 

"You know he's not crazy, Thomas." Alex said desperately.

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if... " Thomas voice was full of fake compassion. 

"If what?" Alex asked suspiciously 

"If you marry me." Thomas smiled, like if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Alex took a step back. "What?" 

"One little word, Alexander. That's all it takes." Thomas said getting closer.

"Never." Alex said, his voice full of hate and disbelief.

"Have it your way." Jefferson turned and walked away slowly.

"Alex?" George said while being thrown into the wagon. "Alex!" 

He ran back into the house, emerging a few seconds later, holding the mirror. "My father's not crazy and I can prove it!" he turned to the mirror. "Show me the beast!"  
The mirror shined once again, producing the image of John. Eyes full of sorrow.

The crowd gasped.

"Is it dangerous?" a woman asked.

"Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend." Alexander said, voice filled with affection. He looked at the mirror with something like love. 

Thomas, noticing this, walked towards him, a snarl on his face. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster." 

"He's no monster, Thomas." Alex stood up straighter, looking at Thomas right in the eyes. "You are."

Jefferson gave Alexander one last look, his face full of hate. "He's as crazy as the old man." He grabbed the mirror from Alex's hand "The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night." He warned, stepping in the middle of the crowd. 

"What? No!" Alex looked horrified.

"We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall!" Thomas continued, he locked eyes with Alexander "I say we kill the beast!" 

Everyone cheered. A chorus of 'kill him' following Jefferson's statement. 

"We're not safe until he's dead" James Reynolds said

"He'll come stalking us at night!" Seabury interjected 

"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!" yelled a woman.

"He'll wreak havoc on our village If we let him wander free" a man finished.

"So it's time to take some action, boys It's time to follow me! " Jefferson threw a torch into a haystack, creating a bonfire. He began to pace around it. "Through the mist, through the woods Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we're there At the drawbridge of a castle, And there's something truly terrible inside." Thomas started, his voice full of hate and vengeance. 

"It's a beast, He's got fangs, razor sharp ones Massive paws, Killer claws for the feast" he showed John's face to Madison exaggerating his features. "We're not coming home, 'til he's dead! Kill the beast!" he finished with a scream. 

"No, I won't let you do this." Alex interjected 

"If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man." Thomas growled, taking Alexander by the wrist. 

"Get your hands off me!" George demanded. 

Jefferson threw them into the basement, and then proceeded to bolt the door. "We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Thomas exclaimed. 

"Let us out!" Alex yelled from inside the basement.

"We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?" Thomas said to the crowd 

A chorus of "I am"s could be heard from every direction. 

"Light your torch, mount your horse!" The mob sang 

"Kill the beast" Thomas whispered. A cruel smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments?
> 
> I love you guys!! see you next week.
> 
> On a side note, I am writing another story called LEGACY, it's about our favorite revolutionaries during the apocalypse. Check it out??


	18. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you honestly think he'd want you when he had someone like me?"

"We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!" Thomas mounted his horse , disappearing into the woods leading the rest of the town to the castle. 

The only noise coming from the basement where Alex was trying to open the door with a broomstick. 

"I have to warn him, I have to warn John. This is all my fault. Dad....what are we going to do?" he said, voice full of desperation 

George put a hand on his son's shoulder trying to comfort him. "Now, now. We'll think of something." George didn't sound so sure, but Alex was grateful for his words.

On the outside looking through the window was Phillip. 

"Okay, Phillip, think. You have to help Alex. Think, think..." he then saw the machine George had created, with an axe on the end of it. "I got it!"  
\- - -  
Thomas was getting closer to the castle, having the townspeople backing him up. 

"There!" Madison exclaimed pointing to the castle. 

On the castle Burr was pacing through the room. "I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up. I knew we had to keep waiting."

Laf normally would roll his eyes at Burr's stupid advice but this time he just sighed. "Maybe it would have been better if he had never come at all." he admitted.

Footstool came barking, everyone rushed to the window expecting Alex to return. 

"Could it be?" Laf said full of hope.

"Is it him?" Eliza asked

Lafayette's eyes widened when he saw the mob approaching the castle "Sacre bleu, invaders!"

"Sweet Jesus.." Burr whispered.

Eliza gasped "They have the mirror"

"Okay" Burr started "Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me?" He turned around from the window just to notice he was alone. 

 

"Take whatever you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!" Jefferson shouted

Eliza entered to John's room "Pardon me, sir.." 

"Leave me alone" John whispered

"But John, the castle is under attack!" Eliza said with a bit more of desperation.

 

The chants of the people could be heard all over the castle. "Kill the beast, kill the beast!"

Downstairs everyone had tried to block off the door, but it was being bashed by the mob. 

"This isn't working!" Herc exclaimed, his voice strained because of the effort.

"Laf! We must do something!" Peggy urged.

Laf's eyes sparkled with an idea "Wait! I know!" 

 

Upstairs Eliza kept trying to talk to John. "What shall we do?" 

When he answered his voice was void of emotion. "It doesn't matter now. Just let them come." 

The mob finally succeeded in breaking in, finding the entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, candlesticks, teacups, featherdusters and clocks. 

They tiptoed in, Madison picked Lafayette up unknowingly. 

There was a beat of silence, and then Lafayette yelled. 

"Now!!!" 

All the objects sprung into life, attacking the invaders. 

 

"Yes! Here we go!" Phillip exclaimed full of excitement. 

George looked out from the window noticing the advancing axe. "What the hell? Alex, look out!"

The machine crashed into the door, creating a cloud of smoke. Washington and Alexander emerged from the wreckage only to find Phillip swinging from a loose spring. 

"You guys gotta try this thing." the little cup grinned.

 

Meanwhile at the castle the attack continued. Jefferson had broken off from the others, searching for the beast. 

Alexander, George, and Phillip made their way to the castle as fast as they could.

"Don't worry John, I'm coming" Alex whispered to himself. 

Finally the battle ended, the invaders chased out, everyone celebrated the victory. 

"And stay out!" Burr huffed. 

Lafayette pulled over Burr and kissed him once on each cheek, making Burr grimace and glare, but the beginning of a smile was starting to form on his face. 

Everyone kept celebrating unaware of Jefferson advancing to John's room.

When he found it Thomas raised his crossbow and aimed at John. 

Laurens looked up at him, then looked back down, face full of sadness. 

Thomas released the arrow, hitting John in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and stood up, but Thomas was faster and tackled him, sending both of them flying out the window and into the balcony, where rain had began to fall. 

Thomas began to laugh, but it didn't had any happiness behind it. He cornered John on the edge of the roof, where John just sat there in despair. "Get up! Get up! What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Thomas said with a snarl. 

John just looked down, ignoring him. Jefferson walked toward him breaking a piece of the roof. He lifted it over his head, ready to smash it in John's head when there was another sound. A voice.

Alex was on the ground, yelling at Thomas, telling him to stop. 

John, hearing his voice, looked up. "Alex" he whispered with a smile. 

"Thomas, don't!" Alex yelled. 

Jefferson swung down at John but he caught the weapon in his hand. He stood up and roared in Jefferson's face. They started to fight.  
John hiding among the gargoyles in the darkness.

Meanwhile, Alex entered the castle "Let's go, Blueskin!"

Thomas walked through the roof, looking for John "Come on out and fight! Were you in love with him, beast? Did you honestly think he'd want you when he had someone like me?" he said, voice full of mockery and hate. 

John had had enough, he emerged from behind and started fighting again. 

"It's over, beast!" Thomas snarled "Alexander is mine!" He went to attack John.

This time, however, John picked Thomas up by the neck, holding him out over the edge of the roof. 

"Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" Thomas said pleadingly, all his anger had turned into fear. 

John's anger slowly melted off his face, a look of compassion taking over. He pulled Thomas back onto the roof. "Get out." he growled. He then shoved Jefferson to the ground.

Above, Alexander came out on the balcony. "John!" 

"Alex!" Laurens began to climb the tower until he reached the balcony, hanging over the side.

"You came back." John whispered loud enough for Alex to hear. Both of them stared at each other, Alex was about to say something but then Thomas appeared again. 

He looked at Alexander and then, blind with rage he stabbed John in the back. 

John roared in pain, and Alex just stared in shock. Helpless.

Thomas pulled the knife out and swung back for another shot. But John started to fall, knocking Jefferson off his balance. Alex reached forward and pulled John back, while Jefferson fell off the roof. His screams fading into the wind. 

Alex helped John up onto the balcony, where he lied down on the floor. Everyone came rushing out, gasping when they took a look at John. 

"You came back." John repeated, pain clear on his voice. 

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them..." Alex trailed off "This is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner." Alex said, he wanted to say more, to apologize, but his voice didn't seem to work. 

"Maybe it's better this way." John smiled, he could feel his life slipping away. 

"Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see. " Alex was trying to convince not only John, but himself. 

John's breath hitched "At least I got to see you one... last...time." 

John's pulled his paw up to Alex cheek. He held it there for a second, then dropped it. His head fell back, his eyes closing one last time.

Alexander dropped the paw and put his hands over his mouth. He started crying "No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me!" He hugged John, taking a deep breath.

"I love you." 

Everyone watched the last petal fall off the rose. 

The last bit of hope gone. 

Alexander still held John on his arms, his eyes closed. 

He didn't notice the beam light, like a shooting star. 

Then another comes. And another, and another.  
Alexander finally noticed what was happening, he lifted his head. He stoped crying for a second, then he backed away. 

Fog began to cover John. And then it happened.  
John started to rise up into the air and began to turn. 

He was enveloped in a cloud of light. Underneath, his cloak John's body started to change. A fire paw and claws turned into fingers, his hind paw turning into a foot. 

Finally, a wind blew across his face and the fur melted away to reveal prince. 

The new form gradually descended on the floor again, and the fog disappeared.  
Alex reached out to touch him, but jerked back his hand when the figure started to move. 

He stood up, then looked at it's hands, then his face turned, looking right at Alex.

And Alexander could only stare. 

The form of a human stares back at him. A human with the same eyes as the beast. 

Alexander gave him a mysterious look. 

"Alex! It's me!" John exclaimed happily. 

He continued to look at him skeptically, but then he saw his hazel eyes, and instantly knew. 

It was him. 

It was John. 

"It is you!" Alex couldn't believe it, a smile appeared on his face. 

John gave a step forward, and took Alexander's hand, they shared a glance and finally John closed the gap between them. Before Alexander realized it they were kissing. 

A fireworks display exploded around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappeared, revealing a blue sky. The whole castle transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. 

On the balcony, the objects hopped out to meet the transformed John and Alexander. One by one, they transformed back to their original human conditions.

"Lafayette! Burr! Oh, Eliza! Look at us!" The prince said excitedly. Hugging all his friends.

Phillip came riding on a dog that used to be footstool, transforming back into a boy. "Mom! Mom!" 

"Oh my god!!" Eliza said picking his son up and spinning him around. 

"It is a miracle!" Laf yelled. Sparing a glance at John.

And the tone on his voice revealed that he wasn't only talking about the end of the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad, and happy and I love you all so so so so much.   
> There will be an epilogue so this isn't really the end. 
> 
> Comment what you think?


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

A week had passed since that night. Lafayette had insisted on having a dance to celebrate. 

So here they are, John and Alexander dancing until the sun comes up. While everyone else watched with matching smiles on their faces. 

"Ah, l'amour" Laf whispered looking at his friends. Peggy walked by in that moment a smirk on her face. Laf was about to follow her when he was abruptly stopped by no other than Aaron Burr.

"Well, Lafayette , old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" 

Lafayette smiled at that "Of course, mon ami. I told you he would break the spell." Laf said as if he had just won a bet. 

Burr looked taken back, but gave Laf a small smile "I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you." 

Laf's smile turned more into a scowl "No you didn't. I told you."

This started a fight, if you were close enough you could listen to Aaron call Laf a pompous parrafin-headed pea-brain.

Or Laf ready to fight Burr on the spot after calling him an overgrown pocket watch. 

Eliza, Phillip and George were on the sides looking at John and Alex with so much affection. 

Alexander glanced their way and he could have sworn he saw his father shedding a tear. 

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?" Phillip asked Eliza with genuine curiosity. 

"Of course, my dear. Of course." Eliza responded with so much confidence it made Phillip's smile widen. But then his smile turned into confusion. 

"What's wrong?" George asked noticing the change of mood on the boy's face. 

Phillip hesitated before asking "Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" 

George's and Eliza's laughs could be heard all around the ballroom. 

 

"Alexander?" John said, Hamilton had his face resting on his shoulder, so he didn't have to talk above a whisper for Alex to hear him. 

"Mmm?" 

"I love you too." At this Alex's head snapped up to look at him. 

John started to blush, he had yet to grow used to those eyes. "I just...I never said it back." he finished lamely. 

Alexander didn't respond, he just kissed him, there was no need for words John realized. He loved Alexander and Alexander loved him. The end of the curse brought him more than his human form back. 

In the background Eliza's voice filled the room. 

"Certain as the sun.Rising in the east .Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast."

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God?? It's over???? 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read the story! Thank you for your comments that made me smile every time, thanks for the kudos, the support, everything.  
> I love Beauty and the Beast with all my heart, and I love Hamilton, so this was something I really wanted to write. I love this story and I love you all. 
> 
> I will keep on writing stories. Check out Legacy and see our boys suffer through the apocalypse. 
> 
> Hope you liked this last chapter. Comments and kudos are more than appreciated. 
> 
> See you around! 
> 
> P.s: I want to dedicate this chapter to @500daysofvictoria, thank you for every comment, you are more than amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic. I hope you guys like it. I'll update once a week starting tomorrow. I've had this idea for about a month and I decided to give it a try! Really hope you guys enjoy it!!  
> Comments and Kudos are really appreciated :)


End file.
